nancydrewfandomcom-20200223-history
Wickford Snacks
Wickford is a snack company best known for their chocolate bar, Koko Kringle. They are probably named after the inventor of chocolate milk, Ezra Wickford . Secret of the Scarlet Hand In 2002, Nancy discovers a drawer full of Koko Kringles in her new desk. The chocolate used to belong to Sonny Joon, the previous intern, who was apparently obsessed with them. Ghost Dogs of Moon Lake Emily Griffin sells Koko Kringles in her store, Em's Emporium. Danger on Deception Island Katie Firestone has Koko Kringle Kookee ice cream and Koko Kringle sauce in her fridge. Koko Kringle wrappers are also found in the lighthouse. The Secret of Shadow Ranch Nancy sees a Koko Kringle bar fall out of Tex's saddle. Curse of Blackmoor Manor Jane Penvellyn has Koko Kringles in her room. They break off in little nugget pieces. Nancy can put them in a cake for Loulou, but she'll become very sick if Nancy feeds it to her and will instantly get kicked off the case. Danger by Design Nancy discovers another desk drawer full of Koko Kringles that also used to belong to Sonny Joon. She also sees a Koko Kringle advertisement near the metro. The White Wolf of Icicle Creek A Koko Kringle wrapper appears on the cover to the left of the creek. Legend of the Crystal Skull Renee Amande has an enormous pile of Koko Kringle bars in side table drawer, but their appearance is different than the ones Jane had in Curse of Blackmoor Manor and the ones available from Her Interactive. This suggests there are either different types of them or that they got redesigned. Nancy can eat so many that her vision turns green and she vomits. This lack of self-control gets the player an award at the end of the game. The Phantom of Venice A Koko Kringle wrapper is in Antonio Fango's trash can. The Haunting of Castle Malloy Matt Simmons asks Nancy if she has any Koko Kringle when she finally finds him. Lights, Camera, Curses! A Koko Kringle wrapper is in the backyard of the "Dead at the Wheel" house. Ransom of the Seven Ships One of the prizes Nancy and George can win from the monkeys is a Koko Kringle bar. Resorting to Danger! Jasmine has a Koko Kow Kontainer in her room, and there are vintage Koko Kringle boxes in the bomb shelter. Warnings at Waverly Academy Koko Kringle bars are available at the snack shop at Waverly Academy. Trail of the Twister Wickford has expanded their line in 2010. Pa says the health department bothers him about it, and that they aren't like the penny candies he used to enjoy when he was younger. These new treats are too sweet, according to him. He asks Nancy to help him sort all the stock of Wickford candy he has. Nancy also finds a Koko Kringle wrapper under the files she sorts for Debbie. A commercial for Cowabubble can be heard on the radio. At the end of the game, P. G. Krolmeister awards Nancy with a lifetime supply of Koko Kringle bars for solving the case. Secrets Can Kill Remastered Cowabubble is part of the ingredients in an item at Maxine's Diner. Shadow at the Water's Edge Before the game truly starts, Nancy has a bowl full of Wickford snacks on her desk that she can eat. The Captive Curse Koko Kringles can be bought at the gift shop. Alibi in Ashes Toni Scallari has many variations of Wickford snacks available in her ice creams at Scoop in the form of flavors and toppings. These include Koko Kringles dark and normal, Koko Mallos, Cowabubble, and Koko Choo Choos. Nancy the chocoholic also has a cabinet full of Koko Kringles in her room that the characters can eat. Evidently, she's already capitalized on P.G. Krolmeister's lifetime supply. Tomb of the Lost Queen A single Koko Kringle is available in Nancy's trunk. The Deadly Device All kinds of Wickford snacks are in Niko's office, including the new ones from Scoop. Nancy's pillowcase is styled like a Koko Kringle bar wrapper. Ellie has a Koffee Kandee bag in her office. In the bonus edition, Nancy receives a text from Ned saying he's eating a big bowl of Koko Carmel Corn. Ghost of Thornton Hall Jessalyn has a Koko Kringle bar in her bag. Sea of Darkness There is a selection of Koko Kringle products in the Cultural Center's Gift Shop. Ned also mentions that he'll be eating some Koko Kringle Kookee ice cream as consolation for Nancy being in Iceland when she should be on their anniversary date. Starting with this game, there is a tutorial in which players can solve a mini-mystery involving the missing package from Ned, which turns out to be a box full of Koko Kringle Products. Trouble at the Tech Fair A Koko Kringle bar is found in Old Man Harrington's locker. Notes * Koko Kringle candy bars seem to be based off of real-life Crunch bars. Pictures Category:Products Category:Companies Category:Trail of the Twister